Forum:Anais
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Okay, to start claiming click claiming under the title. Appearance: Anais has long waist length black hair, which in the moonlight reflects a soft dark blue color. Her skin is as pale as death, and her eyes a deep misty blue (they change colors with her mood). She always looks like something's on her mind. She is very skinny and tall, about 5,11. She always wears a necklace that has an eye on it that her mother and father crafted together- one of the only memories she has of her parents. Personality: Anais is a very mysterious person who looks miserable. She keeps most of her thoughts to herself, resulting in her not talking much. Anais is politely rude, which even though she's rude, she's polite at the same time. It depends on who she's talking to. She hates it when good people are killed. Anais is very smart and remains calm in a bad situation. She has good intentions, she just doesn't show it. History: Not much is known of Anais's history, except that she was born on October 17th, and both of her parents were murdered by a hunter when Anais was five. Anais' family knew the hunters were coming, for each of Anais' family were killed every year on January 7th. Her mother and father, knowing that the hunter wouldn't think that they had a daughter, put Anais in a small passage in the house for her to escape. When she got out, she heard screaming in the house. Little Anais peered in to see her parents dead on the floor. The hunter had left, not knowing Anais was alive. She ran away from her home town in England, and encountered an elderly witch named Hana. Hana saw that Anais was a witch and that she couldn't stay in England, that she should go to the Haven. Hana paid for her ticket and Anais' ticket at the train station and they went to Scotland. Once there, Hana gave Anais a small stone thats should give her good luck. Anais rode a train to get to her destination. When Anais got off of the train, a hunter was there awaiting to kill her. Anais tried to run, but couldn't outrun a hunter since she was only five years old. Hana appeared and attempted to hold the witch off so that Anais could escape. Anais got a good head start, since Hana was there. Anais kept running as fast as she could through the pouring rain. Anais had made it into the haven, and was exhausted. A witch found her on the ground and took her in. The next day, the witches found Hana dead on the ground. Anais felt terrible because she was the reason a good person died. After that she was left with grief. Today, Anais' parents and Hana are always on her mind. Age: 17 WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 18:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You can't decide a Witch's abilites.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 10:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that was pretty stupid, wasn't it? I fixed it.WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 18:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) A hunter wouldn't let her live because she was young. Hunters kill any creature, old or young.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The only way she would survive is if the family knew the hunters were coming. A five year old can't climb up a ladder and kill a grown women without being spotted.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) One more thing, How did she find the Haven and travel over England to Scotland at 5?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Just one more thing to fix and it's ok. People don't fly to Scotland out of my knowladge.20:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) So is it OK?WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 21:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED!!!!♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC)